PAYDAY 2 mods and tools
Various mods (modifications that change how the game appears or works) and tools (programs that allow things like inspection of the game files) are available from third-party developers. This page lists a few of the mods and tools that are available. Most of these work only with the PC version of the game. Note that Overkill Software will not provide technical support for any issues or problems you encounter from modifying your game files; you may have to remove the modifications to get things working again. Tools and mods may need to be updated when the game is updated. A non-exhaustive list of Payday 2 mod downloads may be found here. More mods may also be found by browsing the Modding subforum of the Payday 2 Steam Community. Mods can be split into two major groups; Clientside, and Lua. Clientside Clientside mods are generally safe to use in online play - they often have little (if any) impact on the experience of other users, and will be unnoticeable to other players. The two most common types of clientside mod are texture and sound mods; Texture Mods Texture mods are mods which change the appearance of a character or item within the game world, such as the colour of a barrel attachment or the paint job of the escape van. Texture mods are completely 'clientside' - they usually do not have any noticeable impact on another user's gameplay experience. For instance, if you have a texture mod that makes the escape van pure black, fellow players will still see the van as using the default texture (even if you are the host). Sound Mods Likewise, sound mods change the sounds used in game. This can be changes to weapon sounds (e.g. grenade explosions) or ingame music (such as the background music heard in Nightclub). As with Texture Mods, Sound Mods are purely clientside and cannot have any noticeable impact on another user's experience, even if the player with the mods is the host. Lua Mods Lua 'mods' utilize a 'hook' .dll and associated files to inject, overwrite, or append code to the Lua scripts used by the game itself, whilst the game is running. Many of these can be used to do abusive things, such as spawn lootbags or enemies, or make it so Special Enemies can be dominated and converted. It is important to note that gameplay-altering modifications such as these are considered cheating. That said, it is worth keeping in mind that not all Lua-based modifications are considered gameplay-altering and some are considered to be safe for use. Many can be simple 'quality of life' tweaks (such as remembering gadget state between weapon swaps during a mission) or other minor adjustments that players may find helpful whilst having no impact on another player's experience. Care should still be taken, as a poorly-written script can easily cause the game to crash. HoxHud ' HoxHud' is a mod for the PC version of PAYDAY 2 that enhances the HUD (Heads Up Display) to add additional informational elements on the screen, such as time remaining on drills and enemy health. HoxHud also has basic anticheat measures designed to protect users from others using gameplay-altering scripts. Further information on the mod and how to obtain it is available from the HoxHud Steam group. Though not created by Overkill, they have officially approved of the mod and stated that using it does not count as cheating. HoxHud has been officially supported by Overkill since July 8th 2014. HoxHud can be configured to the player's taste with a simple configuration file or (since version P3.1) through the ingame options menu. The current version is P7.6. Note: In order to use HoxHud, the player needs to stay present in the HoxHud Steam group. This also means that HoxHud is an online-only HUD. The gallery below shows how the basic HoxHud works in-game: Untitled-1.png|General HUD changes. HoxHudSample2.png|Ditto, with additional equipment info. Untitled-3.png|Detailed depiction of enemy health, along with the indication of combat skill bonuses being active. Untitled-4.png|Improved Mission Screen, with added objectives status and identifiable mission elements (e.g. difficulty, Pro Job status, etc...). Untitled-5.png|Improved Planning Screen, with the new option of buying all assets. PocoHud An alternative to HoxHud, PocoHud is a similar PC-based modification (now on its third iteration) that enhances the HUD with extra information in much the same way, but offers a different experience - whilst it lacks many features HoxHud users may be accustomed to (such as the enhanced assault phase indicator) it also comes with its own array of unique features, such as RPG-styled buff icons (e.g. Underdog, Overkill), in-chat alerts to ingame events (such as drill completion or enemy conversion), accurate ammo/medical bag content readouts, and its own advanced hit indicators that even display the amount of damage taken and can fade between colours as health/armour are depleted and come closer to reaching zero. PocoHud also features a full ingame customization menu that allows for easy adjustment of HUD settings - elements that users do not like can easily be turned off. More information about PocoHud (including downloads) can be seen on its Steam Community Group. PocoHud can be run seamlessly alongside HoxHud, and the configuration menus of both mods allow users to disable conflicting features or use the style or features of whichever mod they prefer. 2014-10-09_00001.png 2014-10-09_00003.jpg|Pocohud's Configuration menu 2014-10-09_00004.jpg|Player inspect option Tools As mentioned before, tools can be used to examine the game assets. PAYDAY 2 Bundle & Mod Tool 'PAYDAY 2 Bundle Tool' The Bundle Tool is a small tool that has been officially approved by Overkill Software for technical use. The tool acts as a game file extractor, and as such will allow users to extract (or 'rip') game textures, sounds and models for modding use. 'PAYDAY 2 Mod Tool' The Mod Tool is another Overkill approved tool that allows users to easily create and apply custom mods based on the contents extracted by the Bundle Tool. User-created mods are generally allowed in-game, so long as they don't affect gameplay aspects (a.k.a. cheats) as mentioned above. The current version is v1.15. The links to the downloads as well as modding instructions are here . steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_231568439_preview (2).png|The Mod Tool startup screen and readme. steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_231568439_preview (1).png|An example of a mod being created. steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_231568439_preview.png|A Planning Phase screen mod in effect. Category:Gameplay (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2